The Quest For Uber-Scoutage
Once upon a time, Phineas and Ferb went to a llama farm. The llamas were wearing pilgrim hats, which Phineas found hilarious. He said, "I know what we're going to do today!" He called Isabella and the Fireside girls to the farm on his $700 IPad and as soon as they saw the llamas, they burst out laughing. Isabella remarked, "This would be the perfect time to get our Amish Llama patch!" Isabella and the Fireside Girls played with the llamas all day. They all recieved their Amish Llama patches, along with more Help Thy Neighbor Patches for hanging out with Phineas and Ferb. On the way home, they started discussing cartoon characters and which ones they found attractive. They all got a bit obsessive about them. "We all just earned our I'm Obsessed With A Cartoon Character Of Which I Will Never Be Able To Marry Or Even So Much As Meet Patches!" cheered Isabella gidily, handing them out. Ginger said, "Captain, there's only one patch we haven't gotten yet!" Isabella raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" "THE 'I ATE CHOCOLATE-COVERED ANTS' PATCH!" "Ew! I don't want that one!" Katie cried, "But if we don't, we won't ever be uber-scouts!" The fearless leader of troop 46321 narrowed her eyes. She knew what they had to do. Isabella called up Phineas on her $700 iPad, since she didn't know how to get choclate on ants. Phineas picked up. "Hello?" he answered. "Can you put chocolate on ants?" Isabella asked. "We need our I Ate Choclate Colored Ants Patches to become uber-Fireside Girls!" Before she hung up, Phineas said that he and Ferb could make an Ant Candy Factory. "Come on, girls!" Isabella said in her best fearless leader voice, "We're going to the Ant Candy Factory!" Katie cheered, since she really wanted to be an uber-scout. Though they all thought eating ants was really disgusting, they knew that this was what they had worked for since they were Lil Sparks. By the time they reached Phineas and Ferb's backyard, there was already a huge factory sitting there. They went inside. The factory had a huge statue of a rainforest ant in the lobby. You know, the kind that have 3 inch long legs and if they bite you once, you die. This one was cool though. Phineas walked out of a swinging door to the left of the entrance. He had a skeptical look on his face. "So, why are you girls eating ants again?" Katie began foaming at the mouth. "SO WE CAN BE UBER SCOUTSSSSSSSSSSSS" They put her in a straitjacket after she attempted to take a bite out of Holly's arm. Ferb came out with a bag of chocolate-covered ants for the girls to share. They came in dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, and Doof's secret recipe chocolate. Milly was up first. "Are these gluten-free?" Phineas facepalm'd. After all the girls had sucessfully devouered the entire bucket of choclate covered ants, Isabella gave them the patches. She pulled them out of her giant bag of patches and pinned them on everyone's sashes. "Is it bad that I liked them?" asked Ali. "No, you get an extra patch! The I Liked The Chocolate Covered Ants Patch!" squeeled Isabella, handing her one, then going over to Phineas to flirt with him. "NOW WE'RE UBER SCOUTS!" screamed Katie. She tried to jump up and down, but she was still in the straitjacket, so that didn't work too well. "Now we can have an uber-scout ceremony" announced Isabella. "AND UBER SCOUT UNIFORMS! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Katie was again foaming at the mouth. Mrs. Feyerseid got the Paisley Sideburn Brothers to play at the ceremony, since they loved Fireside Girls. Candace went to the ceremony to listen to them. It was later in the day. When the concert was over, Ginger went over to Ferb. "Have you seen Baljeet?" she asked. Ferb shrugged.Then, Baljeet appeared, being held by Buford. "What's with everyone's brath?" asked Candace, walking over to the group. There was a cheer from Katie, as Adyson answered. "Ants." Category:Fanon Works